Always You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dylan is back in Beverly Hills for a week and on his last night there he runs into someone that he hasn't seen in seven years and that he never even knew was back in BH. Will he leave or will he stay?


A/N: Yay another one shot for BH 90210… The plotline came from my pal Steph… I hope you all like it… As soon as she gave me the plotline I was off and running… Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan had been back in town now for a week but he was due to leave again tomorrow. This was the first time he had been back in seven years. He still couldn't believe that everything was almost the same as it was when he left all those years ago. He was riding around on his motorcycle instead of his Porsche because he liked the feeling of power that the bike gave him. As he was riding by a coffee shop he looked over and then ended up braking quickly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He found a parking spot and parked his bike and then got off of it. As he was making his way down the sidewalk to where he had saw her he took in a deep breath. He was nervous about seeing her and if one thing he wasn't use to that was being nervous around a woman. Then again this just wasn't any woman. It was the woman he had loved when they were in High School even after they had broken up.

He made his way over to the table and it his breath caught in his throat as he saw that it was indeed his Brenda sitting there. "Hi Bren. I didn't know you were back in town."

Brenda looked up at the voice and her heart stopped in her chest. Staring into beautiful brown eyes she felt the world stop around her. She couldn't believe that even though it has been seven years since she saw him last that it felt like she had just seen him yesterday. She couldn't believe that after all this time she was still irrevocably in love with him.

She licked her lips unconsciously and took a deep breath and said softly "Hi, Dylan it has been a long time. I moved back to Beverly Hills about a year ago. When did you get back into town? And have a seat."

Dylan gave Brenda the smile he always reserved just for her and pulled out a chair and sat down. "Actually I got into town a week ago. I just saw Brandon and Kelly but they never told me you had moved back into town. I'm actually supposed to be leaving town again come tomorrow."

Brenda sighed and debated on telling him what she knew he wanted to know and she finally decided to go ahead and tell him. "I asked them not to if they heard from you Dylan."

Dylan looked at Brenda in shock. "Why did you do that?"

Brenda took in another deep breath and let it out as she looked down at the table into her coffee cup. "I asked them to do that because I was afraid of seeing you."

Dylan raised an eyebrow at hearing what Brenda had to say because he wasn't sure why she was afraid of seeing him. "Why were you afraid of seeing me Bren?"

Brenda closed her eyes and sighed. "The answer to that is simple Dylan. If I saw you then I knew I would find out that I was still in love with you and I didn't want that."

Dylan's heartbeat kicked up at that and he smiled. "What have you been up to these last seven years Brenda? I have missed seeing and talking to you, you know. Did you really have to cut me out of your life like you did?"

Brenda looked up at Dylan in surprise. "I've been traveling and doing plays until a year ago when I moved back here. Something happened in London and I just wanted away from the memories. I have missed you too Dylan but that doesn't matter. You know why I had to cut you out of my life like I did. Damn it Dylan I loved you whole heartedly but you wouldn't open up to me. You wouldn't man up and talk to me. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to let you keep on hurting me even if you didn't mean too?"

Dylan's eyes went wide at the bitterness in Brenda's tone. He knew that he had hurt her even without meaning to seven years ago but he didn't realize he had hurt her this bad. He wished that he could take it back and change everything but unfortunately you can't change the past you can only make sure you don't repeat the same mistakes as before.

He looked Brenda in the eyes and everything from the past disappeared. He knew now that he wasn't going to be able to leave Beverly Hills like he had planned on. He knew that he was going to stay because he knew now that home is where the heart is and his heart lay with Brenda Walsh. He knew that he was never going to be able to leave her again. Because if he did this time it just may end up killing him.

"What do you say to going out tonight to dinner with me Brenda?" Dylan finally asked.

Brenda shook her head. "As much as I want to Dylan I can't. I can't put myself out there again just to be hurt. I love you Dylan and I have never stopped. Seven years hasn't changed one bit of how I feel for you. But you are leaving tomorrow and I will not let my heart get broken again."

Dylan's hearted started beating faster and faster as he realized what Brenda had said and he reached across the table and grabbed Brenda's hands in his. "I'm not leaving Bren. I have decided that I am staying in Beverly Hills after all."

Brenda's eyes widened. "Why are you staying in Beverly Hills Dylan? I thought you had just said that you were leaving tomorrow."

Dylan shook his head. "I thought you were smart Brenda. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Brenda nodded and said "Yes, Dylan you need to spell it out for me."

Dylan chuckled and lifted one of Brenda's hands up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. "I'm staying in Beverly Hills because you are here Brenda. One thing I have learned in the seven years we have been apart is that you never give up on what you want or love. And Brenda Walsh I love you. I have loved you since sixteen years old and I will always love you. I want you in my life Bren. I'm tired of just exsisting in life. I want to live life for once and the only way I can do that is if I am with you. I need you like I need air to breathe. You are mine Brenda and I am yours. We have always been that to one another. If it has lasted this long I don't think it is ever going to change. Will you give me one more chance? Please?"

Brenda's heart was thumping in her chest but she managed to nod. "I'll give you one more chance Dylan. Just please don't make me regret it and please don't break my heart again. I love you so."

Dylan smiled and leaned across the table and captured Brenda's lips in a searing kiss before pulling back. "And I love you Bren and that will never change."

Dylan and Brenda both got up from the table and Dylan paid the bill and then he led Brenda to his motorcycle. After giving her his helmet he got on his bike and then helped her on. He smiled when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist. Both were thinking that their lives were finally complete.


End file.
